


The Game Plan

by Soojinnie



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, What a baby, also the weather is a bitch, panicked seungcheol, surprise, tiny jihoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Seungcheol has aplan.Jihoon has no idea.(Seungcheol hopes and prays the plan goes well, or it's going to be a very,veryawkward night.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/437992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 04: On A Date
> 
> I swear I'm working on it but it's hard to write okay??? 
> 
> (But okay ngl this has been in my wips for like 2 years oops)

_ You can do this! _

_ Come on Choi Seungcheol you got this _

_ Fuck, I can’t do this _

Seungcheol flops back, groaning as he looks defeatedly out his car window. God he's a mess, and he's half sure he's sweating through his slacks from how nervous and anxious he is. He's been sitting in his car for the last ten minutes, _ freaking _out about tonight’s date. Normally he wouldn't, it's not like it's their first date or anything, but tonight's special.

Tonight, It’s their sixth anniversary, and Seungcheol doesn’t want to mess anything up, not when he’s planned everything so perfectly. 

But he_ can’t get out of the car _. 

He shakes his head vigorously, taking a deep breath before trying again. "Come on, just get out of the fucking car," he mutters to himself, jumping when his phone suddenly rings. He glances at it, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that it's only Jeonghan.

“Hel-”

_ “Cheol-ah, get your ass out of the car already or I swear Jihoon is gonna kill you for being late.” _

His best friend’s voice nags him through the phone, and Seungcheol forces a strangled laugh, feeling more panic and nervousness fill his body at the thought of his boyfriend being upset with him. 

"How did you even know?" He asks weakly, and he can practically see Jeonghan rolling his eyes at him.

_"Because you're still talking to me, idiot," _ Jeonghan snorts. _"Seriously, get your ass moving or you're gonna fuck everything up."_

“Okay, _Okay_, I can do this. Everything’s planned. All I need to do is pick up my boyfriend,” he tells himself, out the car, eyes immediately finding the second story window, where his beloved lives. 

_ "Good," _ Jeonghan's voice comes through again, and Seungcheol laughs, more genuinely this time. _"Good luck Cheollie. I know he'll say yes." _

“Thanks Hannie,” he murmurs, feeling his heart speed up at the thought, hanging up on his pretty boy best friend before he gets out of his car, locking it decisively behind him. 

  
Jihoon smirks to himself when he hears the knock on the door. _About time, _he thinks, opening his mouth to chew Seungcheol out for being late, but the words die in his throat when he sees his boyfriend. Seungcheol doesn’t tend to dress very formally (neither does Jihoon, but that’s not the point), but tonight he’s in a properly ironed shirt, with a black blazer and dark jeans.

Jihoon’s pants are suddenly too tight, his brain is hazy, and he all he wants is to cancel their plans so Seungcheol can come in and fuck him senseless (or be fucked senseless, he doesn't mind at this point).

“Hi Jihoonie,” Seungcheol beams at his boyfriend, nerves melting away as he leans in to kiss him lightly. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologizes, and Jihoon chokes out some semblance of “It’s okay” before he’s being whisked away for their anniversary date.

“Where are we going? All I got from you was to dress warm,” Jihoon grumbles, looking down at his oversized sweater and dark ripped jeans. “Is this okay…?” he mumbles tugging at his sleeve nervously. "I mean you're all dressed up and I could change if you wan–" 

“Jihoonie, you always look perfect,” Seungcheol murmurs softly, lacing their hands together, thumb stroking Jihoon’s soft, milky skin. “And it’s a surprise,” he winks, grin spreading across his face as he tosses Jihoon a blindfold. “No peeking!” 

  
The drive isn’t particularly long, but it's very winding, and Jihoon’s dying from curiosity, barely stopping himself from asking “are we there yet?” every two minutes (he doesn't want to be the donkey from that troll movie). The road winds and winds, and winds some more, and Jihoon is literally about to burst from his need to know.

“You’re not taking me to some hill to kill me, are you?” he tries to joke, although it comes out more serious than he expected, although he succeeds in making Seungcheol laugh. His lack of sight makes him jump slightly when he feels a large hand enveloping his much smaller one, but he relaxes almost immediately, knowing it's just Seungcheol trying to reassure him.

“I love you, and I’d rather drive myself off a cliff than hurt you,” Seungcheol purrs, and Jihoon can’t hide the soft smile growing on his face. 

“Shut up,” he huffs, ears tipped a bright red, and the car slows to a stop. "We're here?" He asks, sitting up straighter, excitement leaking into his voice. Seungcheol laughs, rounding the car quickly to open the door, and carefully helping Jihoon out of the car, keeping one hand laced with his boyfriend's.

“_Hyung, _can I take this stupid thing off yet,” Jihoon grumbles, the slightest hint of a whine in his voice, nearly throwing the blindfold off the cliff when Seungcheol _finally _gives him the okay.  
  


Seungcheol’s heart races as he watches Jihoon take everything in, from the fairy lights hung on the low branches of the trees, to the picnic set up all pretty for the both of them, to the stunning backdrop of Seoul’s night lights, glittering and sparkling against the dark, inky sky. 

“... Wow,” Jihoon breathes, throat tight with emotion. He glances around, eyes flicking back and forth, feeling the cool night breeze against his face. “Seungcheol- this… this-” he stops, turning to the elder, and hugs him tight, face firmly buried into his chest.

“Thank you, I love you,” Jihoon murmurs, and Seungcheol melts, strong arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

He loves that about him. Jihoon, usually so brusque and cold, still has this soft, caring, vulnerable side of him, and he loves it even more that he’s lucky enough to see it. He grins at the thought, feeling the weight of his last surprise nestled safely in the pocket of his slacks.

Seungcheol guides Jihoon to the picnic mat, and they settle quickly, pulling out beer and orange juice (because he’d like his lightweight boyfriend sober tonight, thank you very much), and hands the juice to Jihoon. The younger just rolls his eyes, but takes it gratefully, taking a sip. 

Seungcheol chuckles, and Jihoon swipes at him, grumbling about how his boyfriend’s so stupid to do something so grossly sweet for their anniversary. He complains about it, but Seungcheol can see the unmistakable grin on the younger’s face that betrays him. Jihoon decidedly hides from Seungcheol by peeking into the picnic basket, letting out a soft gasp when he sees jajangmyeon and spicy ramyun, mixed together no less.

“You remembered,” he looks up at Seungcheol, who just rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Of course I did babe, how could I forget such a strange combination?” Seungcheol teases, kissing the top of Jihoon’s fluffy, blonde head and pulling him close. “Hand me the chicken would you?” he hums, letting Jihoon melt against him.

Jihoon flails for a second, unwilling to relinquish the warmth of his boyfriend, trying to feel out the takeout box he saw earlier. He gives up and tugs the whole basket into his lap, handing the chicken box to Seungcheol, while he pulls out his noodles. Seungcheol mumbles his thanks and proceeds to practically inhales the entire thing before Jihoon can even get halfway through his own food.

Jihoon's half sure Seungcheol's going to eat the box, and chortles when his boyfriend looks up at him and grins, mouth (and somehow his cheek and nose) covered in the sticky garlic soy sauce. 

“You-uh- missed,” Jihoon snorts, motioning to Seungcheol’s...entire face.

Seungcheol just smacks his lips, and smirks at Jihoon, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jihoon grimaces and throws the pack of wet tissues at his boyfriend, grumbling about dating a five year-old, and not a twenty-four year-old. Jihoon sighs, setting his mostly-empty bowl of noodles down, and leans against Seungcheol’s broad shoulder, admiring the view (of his boyfriend) when suddenly he feels a drop on his head. 

And another. 

And another. 

And another.

  
He looks up, as if to stare the sky down, daring it to rain on them, but it only seems to piss the sky off even more. The rain picks up, going from a light, bearable drizzle to sleets of rain in 6 seconds flat. Seungcheol curses, grabs Jihoon and the basket of food, and sprints to his car (which is thankfully literally right there).

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Jihoon, I forgot to check the weather,” Seungcheol apologizes mournfully, grabbing a towel (Jihoon doesn’t know, or really want to know why it’s there) to dry his drenched boyfriend off. He rambles on and on about wanting to plan the perfect date for their anniversary, and how he’s completely stuffed it up, and-

Seungcheol's rambling is abruptly cut off when Jihoon kisses him, leaving the older dazed, with a stupid grin on his face, and Jihoon smirks, fully enjoying the effect he has on his boyfriend.

“I’m not mad,” he offers quietly. “It’s really okay, it was too cold out there anyway,” he shrugs, running a hand through his drenched hair. 

“I know, but now I don’t have space to do this, properly” he sighs, digging into his jacket pocket ,and Jihoon’s heart nearly stops.

_He can’t be– He wouldn’t– Oh my god he is. _

Seungcheol’s heart is just about ready to jump out of his chest when he produces the small rain dampened box. He glances at Jihoon, whose eyes are glued to the dark red velvet, posture stiff and mouth open slightly in shock, and takes a deep breath. 

“I know this isn’t ideal, and I’m really sorry. I’d planned this all romantic and the weather had to –”

“Is that a ring?” Jihoon blurts, effectively cutting Seungcheol off mid-ramble.

“Y-yeah, it is. It’s-It’s yours, if you’ll have me,” Seungcheol breathes quietly, opening the box to reveal a silver ring, winking at Jihoon invitingly.

Jihoon’s silent, expression unreadable, and Seungcheol’s heart immediately fills with dread. “You don’t have to agree, maybe it’s too early, and I don’t want to press–” 

“Yes, you big idiot, _ yes, _ ” Jihoon laughs, hands cupping Seungcheol’s face as he presses kiss after elated kiss to his boyfrie– no, his _ fiancé’s, _lips. “I love you Choi Seungcheol, and I’d love to marry you,” he breathes against the elder’s plush lips, and Seungcheol grins dazedly.   
  


“Good, cos I can't return this anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please ~~ They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> BTS/SVT: [ BT(S)VT Adventures ](https://www.btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
